<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resolution: Annie &amp; Ty one shot by CassieJohnson05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794605">Resolution: Annie &amp; Ty one shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05'>CassieJohnson05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweet Magnolias (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during the fight scene in 1x06. What happens if Ty kisses Annie when he slams the door during their heated argument?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resolution: Annie &amp; Ty one shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie was so angry right now, she couldn’t believe this was happening. She never thought Tyler Townsend could go so low. She read his text saying it wasn’t him, if that was the case how did people know that she said those things? Of course she was upset with him but she was also upset with herself mostly. If she hadn’t been drinking none of this would have happened.</p><p>A few minutes had gone by since Ty texted, she knew he was on his way. Sure enough, she opened the door to see Ty standing there, “How could you?” Annie asked angrily.</p><p>“I didn’t. Jackson heard at practice and stole my phone—.” Ty explained as he closed the door behind him before walking over to Annie.</p><p>“You played it at practice?” Annie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Ty could see the hurt in her eyes. It hurt him to see her so hurt, he never meant for any of this to happen. </p><p>“No! No, well just for Gabe. Look, I thought we were the only ones there.” Things were just getting worse and worse as Ty tried to explain. Annie couldn’t believe this was happening. Ty’s eyes didn’t leave Annie once, he watched as she put her hands on her head. Ty started to get more frustrated and began to yell, “he’s my best friend. I had to talk to someone.”</p><p>Annie couldn’t believe what he had just said to her. “Really? You needed to talk about it?”
Annie screamed as she had been trying to talk to him but he did everything he could to avoid her. “That’s funny, because you’ve avoided talking to me every chance that you get.” Annie hissed as she walked closer to him crossing her arms in the process. “Everybody knows! It was bad enough that some people knew I got drunk, but how am I supposed to show my face at school now that everyone’s heard me blathering like an idiot?” Annie became more upset and Ty stood there knowing that he fucked up.</p><p>Ty walked closer to her, “I’m sorry, Annie..” Ty apologized but Annie had heard enough. </p><p>“Get out! I don’t wanna see you, and I don’t wanna talk to you.” Annie yelled furiously walking over to the door with Ty following her. She just wanted him to leave opening the door.</p><p>“Look, I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Ty screamed slamming the door closed. He couldn’t take it anymore. The yelling, the tension it was all too much. </p><p>Before Annie could continue obliterating him, Ty pulled her in for a kiss. He just wanted her to shut up. He had no idea what had come over him taking them both by surprise. Ty pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. </p><p>Annie couldn’t believe this was happening, Ty Townsend was kissing her in her living room. Just two seconds ago she wanted to kill him. She had no idea what had gotten into him. Whatever it was she liked it. She liked this. She could feel Ty’s smile against her lips, causing her to smile.</p><p>Annie broke free of their embrace leaving Ty a little confused. She made her way over to the couch, Ty followed suit. “Annie, what’s wrong?” Ty asked as he took a seat next to her.</p><p>“Why did you do that? Kiss me I mean?” Annie asked not daring to make eye contact with him, she was scared if she did she’d make matters worse. Ty made her heart skip a beat, she hated how he had this much control over her. </p><p>“Annie, when you kissed me the other night, it scared me. I wasn’t sure how I felt or what that meant but then I had a conversation with my mom and it all made perfect sense.” Ty explained as he wasn’t sure if he should be saying this because he could scare her off and that’s the last thing he wanted to do.</p><p>“What did she say? You have to tell me now.” </p><p>“She said that I can’t predict who I’m attracted to and that one day I’d understand. It was in that moment that I realized that I do like you. I have feelings for you.” Ty just put it all out there and that was terrifying to him. He didn’t want to lose her. </p><p>“You do?” Annie asked as she couldn’t believe her own ears.</p><p>“I do indeed.” Ty could see that something was bothering Annie. “What’s wrong, Annabelle?”</p><p>“You say that you have feelings for me. But you could change your mind.”</p><p>“That’s not going to happen. I don’t know where this is going to take us. But I’m willing to give us a chance that’s if you want.”</p><p>“Of course, I do. But I’m scared.”</p><p>“I am too. But I don’t want to lose you. That’s one thing I do know.” Ty said as he grabbed her hand placing a kiss on it causing Annie to blush. </p><p>“I don’t want to lose you either. What happens now?”</p><p>“Well, we could give this a real shot, I mean if you want. You’ve always been the most constant thing in my life. Especially with everything in my life going south lately. All I need is you and baseball. That’s enough for me. No pressure.” Ty wanted her to know where he stood with her. He didn’t want her doubting what had taken place.</p><p>“Aren’t you worried that people will talk?”</p><p>“Yes and no. I’m tired of caring what others think. My life is not anyone’s business.”</p><p>“It kind of is though. You’re the star baseball player.”</p><p>“If I wasn’t no one would care who I am seeing.”</p><p>“Yeah, no one cares about what I do until it involves Tyler Townsend.” Annie said as no one ever really sees her but now everyone does because she confessed her feelings for her best friend.</p><p>“Hey, it’ll all be okay. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again. I’m gonna kill Jackson. I know that I should’ve been the one to tell you that your message got into the wrong hands. I just didn’t know how to. I’m sorry that this happened. I never meant for any of it to.” Ty said as he felt Annie leaned onto his chest so he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“If I hadn’t gotten drunk, there’s no way I would’ve kissed you. You’ve always been oblivious to the fact that I like you.”</p><p>“Well, I am glad you did otherwise we wouldn’t be here right now. Thank you CeCe. I knew exactly what she was up to the other night. She can’t fool me.” </p><p>“Her plan totally backfired. I don’t know what she was trying to accomplish by handing me that bottle. I just know that after that night I don’t think I’ll ever be drinking again.”</p><p>“I don’t understand it either. If she was trying to get me to notice her, it didn’t work. I just ended up realizing my feelings for you. And I am glad I did before someone like Simon Spry came in and swept you off your feet.” </p><p>“I don’t think of Simon in that way. I’ve only ever had eyes for you.” Annie’s little confession caused them both to blush. </p><p>“I should get going. I’ll text you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I have to get back the homework. I have to finish editing some pictures from the game.” Annie said as she stood up walking over to the door to say good night. She felt Ty take her hand in his causing  her to smile. </p><p>Now standing at the door they both just stood there in silence staring at each other not wanting this moment to end. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Annie. Do you want to walk to school tomorrow?”</p><p>“I’d love that.” Annie said as she kissed his cheek. Ty felt a little disappointed that all he got was a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Good night, Annabelle.” </p><p>“Good night Tyler!” Annie chuckled knowing that two could play this little game.</p><p>Ty pulled Annie in for a hug before kissing her lips one last time before heading home. For once in who knows how long Ty was content with his life. He couldn’t be happier than he was in this moment. Sometimes things just have a way of working out. He had to remember to thank his mom for that little speech she gave him the other night. He was excited to see what his future had in store for him. Tyler Townsend had no one other than,  Annie Sullivan to thank for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone suggested that I write this so let me know what y’all think. I tried to do the scene justice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>